Programmable telephones having a variety of features are well known. However, these telephones typically require complex arrays of control and keypad butttons to be dedicated to particular features. These telephones also typically require complex and lengthy user programming operations.
The present invention overcomes these requirements through use of a novel feature assignment circuit which allows the various features of a telephone to be assigned to selected control buttons in response to assignment instructions provided from a standard telephone keypad.